Beast Boy to the Rescue
by Bunun224
Summary: Beast Boy wakes up to find all the Titans missing! It's his job to find them all, but can he pull it off, or will he goof up?
1. Where'd You All Go?

Beast Boy woke up early one morning to find that no-one was in the common room. "They must all be sleeping in," He said to himself as he began to make tofu waffles for himself. A few hours later, Beast Boy noticed that there was still no-one there. He decided to check their rooms.

He knocked on Raven's door, "Raven! You in there?" The door slid open to reveal an empty room. Confused, Beast Boy checked Robin's room. Empty. All the Titans' rooms were empty. "What's going on here?" Beast Boy asked the walls. He went out to check if there were any alerts he somehow slept through.

"What the...?" There was a note on the screen. Four notes, in fact. They all said the same thing. "I have taken your friend. Come to the bank with $500,000 at 3:00 to get them back."

"3, 4, 5..." Beast Boy counted his money. "Wait a minute... What am I doing? I don't need to pay some stupid ransom! I'll fight whoever took them!" And with that, he headed off to the bank. Unfortunately, it was only 9:00 in the morning. So, Beast Boy headed home. "Now what?" he asked. He saw Starfire's pet silkworm, Silkie, walk, err.. crawl, into the room. "Hey, Silkie!" Beast Boy said, picking him up, "Haven't seen you around in a while!" Silkie snarled and snapped and wriggled untill Beast Boy put him down. "Oookaay... No wonder Star's been keepin' you in her room..." He looked around the empty room. He then realized, "There's no-one to fight over the Game Cube with!" And ran over to play. A few hours later, Beast Boy realized, "Cyborg was right, one-player games are no fun..." He glanced at the clock, "2:45? Aaaahh! Gotta get to the bank! Gotta get to the bank!" 


	2. The Answers

"Okay, it's 3:00, where is this guy...?" Beast Boy was getting impatient. All of the sudden, Blackfire, Slade, Brother Blood, and Mumbo Jumbo all walked in the door.

"So, where's my money?" Mumbo asked.

"YOUR money?" Blackfire accused. "I believe he has MY money!" A slight pandemonium broke out for a minute as Beast Boy watched in disbelief.

"STOP!" Beast Boy shouted. "Okay, what's going on here?"

"Easy," Slade said cooly. "You give me my $500,000 and you get your little friend Robin back."

"No way!" Brother Blood interrupted. "He gives me MY $500,000 and he gets his little friend Cyborg back!" Pandemonium erupted again as Beast Boy tried to figure it out.

"Lemme guess," He stopped the fight. He pointed to Mumbo, "You have Raven," He pointed to Blackfire, "And you have Star."

"That's right!" Blackfire teased. "And I want my money!" All the villains started shouting about their money and Beast Boy had had just about enough.

"Okay, WHERE are my friends?" He shouted.

"In the alleyway," The villains said together and continued fighting.

"This will be easier than I thought" Beast Boy whispered to himself as he snuck out the door past the villains. He quietly snuck into the alleyway where he saw all his friends tied up. "How can they be so stupid?" Beast Boy asked, untying Raven.

"Well, they ARE idiots" She said.

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'." Beast Boy replied, beginning to untie Robin. One by one, the Titans were untied and Beast Boy explained everything.

"You were going to try to take down whoever took us?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep!" Beast Boy replied.

"That's nice, Beast Boy, but--" Robin started.

"You're an idiot," Raven interrupted.

"Gee, thanks, Raven," He replied.

"You're welcome," Raven smiled.

"Tell us friend, what DID you do to our captors?" Starfire inquired.

"Oh, they're still in the bank arguing," Beast Boy said heading for the bank door. "You guys commin'?" 


	3. What the?

Beast Boy woke up confused, "Wow, a barely remember yesterday." He walked out into the common room where his friends were relaxing.

"Finally!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I've been waiting FOREVER for you to get up!" He waived the Game Cube remote in the air.

"Is that any way to talk to me after I saved your sorry butt?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone stared at him.

"You didn't save Cyborg..." Raven said.

"Yeah I did!" Beast Boy defended. "I saved all of you! Just yesterday! Don't you remember?" The Titans continued to stare at him. Suddenly, they all burst out laughing.

"That musta been some dream you had Beast Boy!" Robin said after the laughter cooled down.

"It-- It was a dream?" Beast Boy whimpered. He was in shock, "But i-- But I--"

Raven was still laughing, "Keep dreamin' Beast Boy." She said between giggles.

"I guess I will..." Beast Boy walked back to his room with laughter at his back. 


End file.
